


Duke and his boat cat

by CookieDoughMe



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: Inspired by an anonymous ask on tumblr, that went like this:"Imagine Duke with a boat cat. That's all really. Just Duke with a cat that he can't remember where it came from but it follows him around and he can't get rid of it so he eventually agrees to keep it and he and at first he sort of grudgingly accepts living with the new furry companion but it grows on him and he just calls it Cat. Nathan and Audrey both discover that he has accidentally adopted a cat and think it's the cutest thing ever."Fic originally postedon tumblr here.





	Duke and his boat cat

“Duke?” called Nathan, as they stepped onto the Rouge. They were a bit late and he'd expected Duke to be up on deck where he could make a point of waiting for them.

“Duke are you here?” called Audrey as they went inside.  “Sorry we're late, but we brought…” she stopped, stopped still and stopped her sentence in surprise, as she saw Duke stretched out on the bench in the galley, a small, grey ball of fur asleep on his stomach.

Nathan peered over Audrey’s shoulder to take in the scene. “When d’you get a cat?” he asked.

“ _I_ don't know,” replied Duke in a slightly exasperated tone. “She's sort of adopted me, I think.”

Audrey crept up and crouched down to look at the creature more closely. She was a little ragged looking, slightly too skinny, but with plentiful beautiful grey fur. She heard Audrey approaching and lifted her head to reveal a pair of large black eyes and one torn ear; half of it lost to some unknown fight or accident.

“Hello,” said Audrey gently, and cautiously reached out a hand. The little grey cat regarded it equally cautiously, sniffing the air and pulling her ears back for a moment, but she consented to be stroked on the head. “She's beautiful,” Audrey said to Duke.

“She is, and she doesn't like being moved, but …” Duke apologised to her, as he slowly sat up and carefully lifted her onto the seat beside him. She let out a slightly mournful miaow, and headbutted his hip to prove his point.

“You give her a name?” asked Nathan. “Or … it might be worth getting her checked for a chip at the vets?”

Duke shook his head, “No collar, no chip. No way to tell where she came from. She's been hanging around a while and she was a lot skinnier than this when I first saw her, so I think she's been on her own for a while.”

Nathan nodded. “So then what did you call her?”

Audrey gestured to Duke to shift up so she could sit down next to them, and the cat immediately climbed into her lap and started purring.

“I guess she likes you,” observed Duke, amused.

Nathan sat down opposite them and opened some of the beers they'd brought with them.

“So is her name a secret, or what?”

“Well yeah, I mean I don't know what she's called, do I? She's just Cat.”

Cat turned herself around a few times, then settled herself comfortably on Audrey, purring louder still.

“Ha! Now you're stuck!” joked Duke.

Audrey looked down at the bundle of grey fur on her lap, the table that almost covered her, and Duke sat on the wrong side of Audrey to get out of the little booth, and smiled at him.

“Well then so are you, if you think about it.”

“Here.” Nathan passed him a beer. “At least I can bring the two of you supplies so you don't starve,” he added with a wry grin.

“Funny,” said Duke as he took the beer gratefully, but Nathan didn't see him making any effort to move.


End file.
